Slow
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vivent ensemble, mais commencent à se lasser… SasuNaru donc...


**Titre :** Slow

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Sasuke et Naruto appartiennent à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson appartient à Zazie c'est _slow _! Vivement que je sois riche et célèbre pour m'acheter tout ça…

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto vivent ensemble, mais commencent à se lasser…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** SasuNaru (pourquoi le caché lool)

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà… Quelques temps c'est vague comme description. Mais c'était vrai, c'était ça : quelques temps. Pas assez court pour dire depuis peu, pas assez long pour dire longtemps. Comment étaient-ils tombés amoureux ? Ils avaient oubliés, et puis quelle importance vraiment ? De toute façon allait-ce duré toujours ? C'était mal partit. 

_C'est comme ça  
Que ça finit à chaque fois  
A peine on s'enlace  
On se lasse déjà _

Ils sont là comme ça, à se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils se posent certaines questions, comme « est-ce que ça peut durer longtemps encore nous deux ? » ou « est-ce qu'on est pas allé trop vite ? ». Ils ne se demandaient pas ça par plaisir, mais juste qu'ils n'étaient plus sûr de s'aimer. Même quand ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ils s'ennuyaient assez vite et se séparaient. Sasuke venait cependant de prendre une décision… C'est pourquoi Naruto et lui se regardaient fixement…

_Mais c'est comme ça  
On vit trop de vies à la fois  
Pourquoi  
Si c'est pour en arriver là ?_

- Je suis désolé Naruto.

L'était-il vraiment ? Au son de sa voix on aurait pu le croire. Mais il avait quand même prit cette décision. Ses valises étaient prêtes, il partait. Naruto était debout devant lui, avec l'envie de lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Il ne le fit pas. Qu'aurait répondu Sasuke de toute façon, sûrement que c'était comme ça, que c'était la vie. Que peut-être « tous les deux » c'était une erreur. Peut-être… Après tout à qui peut-on en vouloir ? A quoi ça peut bien servir de tomber amoureux si c'est pour qu'un jour on ne s'aime plus ?

_On va trop vite, on court, on tombe de haut_

Ils étaient peut-être trop pressés, ils croyaient peut-être trop fort à leur amour. Les deux aillant besoin de tendresse ils avaient pensés que ça pourrait fonctionner. Ils sont peut-être allés trop vite. Et aujourd'hui Sasuke partait.

_Pour peu qu'on s'aime, on se quitte aussitôt_

Mais pouvait-il vraiment partir alors que Naruto avait l'impression qu'il s'aimait depuis si peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le quittait si vite ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste en parler et recommencer ? Se fut plus fort que lui il se serra contre Sasuke, une dernière fois ?

_Pour ralentir, il faut danser le slow_

Toute ces fois où ils ont été ensemble l'un contre l'autre, toutes ces fois où ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, toutes ces fois où ils se sont unis dans une danse… Naruto pourrait-il vraiment l'oublier ? Leur amour s'était-il si vite envolé ? Pouvait-il vraiment s'arrêter là tous les deux sans autre mot que « désolé » ? Ne pouvait-il juste pas arrêter le temps et continuer à s'aimer ?

_Alors, accorde moi  
une dernière chance, une dernière fois  
Le temps d'un baiser qui n'en finit pas_

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sasuke avait fait son choix. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal, après tout aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de ne plus rien ressentir pour l'autre. Pourtant depuis que Sasuke lui avait expliqué qu'il s'en allait, Naruto avait l'impression de s'être trompé, de l'aimer encore… La douleur au fond de son cœur était tellement forte de s'imaginer voir partir Sasuke, de le voir l'oublier… Il se décolla doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke, juste une dernière fois, juste avant qu'il parte, un dernier baiser comme un au revoir, comme une dernière chance à se donner. Un baiser que Sasuke prolonge comme si lui aussi venait soudainement de se rendre compte de son erreur, comme si le fait de partir pour lui le rendait soudainement à nouveau amoureux.

_Tout va trop vite, on court, on tombe de haut  
pour peu qu'on s'aime, on se quitte aussitôt  
Pour ralentir, il faut danser le slow_

Sasuke pensait que tout était allé trop vite. Il prenait certainement la bonne décision de partir comme ça. Mais pourquoi alors continuait-il à s'accrocher aux lèvres du blond, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal de se dire que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Après Naruto l'oublierait certainement… Peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Tout irait trop vite… Est-ce que l'amour pouvait durer éternellement ? A peine l'avait-il aimé que déjà il partait… Il se souvint de toutes ces nuits d'amour avec son blond, tous ces regards amoureux, tous ces gestes qui en disaient long, ces sourires, ces mots… Il commençait à hésiter, il ne fallait pas… Il se sépara de Naruto.

_À peine on parle  
On dit le mot de trop_

- Adieu Naruto

Le blond resta planté là, laissant Sasuke ramasser ses valises. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Ce qu'il avait dit, avait finit de l'achever lui-même. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en pensant : Sasuke es-tu sûr de vouloir partir comme ça ? es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? N'aimes-tu vraiment plus du tout Naruto, où fais-tu juste ça sur un coup de tête ? Lui dire adieu, c'était peut-être trop. Une fois qu'il aurait franchit la porte pourrait-il revenir en arrière ?

_A peine on décolle  
Qu'on tombe de haut_

Naruto le regardait, allait-il s'en aller ou se retourner ? Il espérait qu'il allait poser ses valises se retourner et dire « je reste ». Oui il l'espérait tellement fort, et devant l'hésitation de Sasuke il commençait à le croire. Oui mais ses illusions disparurent d'un coup quand Sasuke franchit finalement la porte et s'en alla. Il en eut le souffle coupé, les jambes trop lourdes il tomba par terre.

_Pour atterrir il faut danser le slow_

Sasuke fit trois pas dehors… Puis cinq… Puis dix… Tout doucement il s'éloignait de Naruto. Le blond secoua la tête, laissant ses larmes coulées. Non c'était certainement un cauchemar, Sasuke allait sûrement revenir, poser ses valises, l'embrasser, lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague, puis le porter jusqu'à la chambre où ils danseraient tous les deux… Le blond était encore amoureux. C'était sûr. Il s'était trompé à croire qu'il ne l'était plus, à croire qu'il pourrait se passer des bras de Sasuke, à croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien… Il se releva et bien décidé à la rattraper il couru derrière Sasuke. Le brun qui avançait toujours doucement entendit des pas claquer derrière lui et une voix lui crier :

- Reste !

_Slow..._

S'en fut trop pour Sasuke. Il laissa tomber ses valises par terre et se retourna vers Naruto pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il l'aimait encore. Il était fou amoureux de son blond. Il s'était trompé. La prochaine fois il ne prendrait plus de décision aussi hâtive. Sasuke avait compris qu'il l'aimait encore au moment où il s'était sentit trop loin de lui. Leur étreinte s'arrêta, Sasuke ramassa ses valises et rentra à la maison.

_Sentir encore monter la chaleur  
De ton corps contre mon coeur  
De ta peur contre ma peur_

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout deux laissaient leur cœur s'enflammer, quelle idée vraiment d'avoir pensé qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Sasuke embrassait doucement Naruto sur les lèvres, tout en le serrant toujours plus fort contre lui. Le blond avait chaud, il était bien, là tout contre son amant. Il avait eut tellement peur qu'il s'en aille... Mais finalement il était resté…

_Poser ma joue sur ton épaule  
Encore nos mains qui se frôlent  
Encore nos yeux qui se cherchent_

Plusieurs jours plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Leur amour était plus fort que jamais, et ils comptaient bien tous les deux le nourrir et le garder cette fois-ci. Par des petits gestes, des petits rien, un câlin, un frôlement, les deux mains l'une dans l'autre, des regards qui disent tout.

_Le temps qu'il faut  
Pour danser le slow_

Finalement ils n'iraient plus trop vite, ils ne prendraient plus de décision à la hâte, ils arrêteraient tous deux le temps pour profiter chacun l'un de l'autre… Pour continuer une danse ensemble… Pour s'aimer jour après jour un peu plus…

- Naruto, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, n'essaye plus jamais de partir

- Plus jamais !

Fin !

L'autatrice : encore une songfic… Ahlalala ! Pis quand j'ai lu la chanson, j'ai dit celle là irait bien pour un SasuNaru… Accro moi ? Non pas du tout :p

Naruto : pourquoi Sasuke il veut me quitter ? J'avais fait brûler des ramen ?

L'autatrice : mais non crétin, il pensait qu'il ne t'aimait plus, mais il s'est trompé !

Sasuke : moi ne plus aimer Naruto ? Mais n'importe quoi toi !  
L'autatrice : silence c'était pour la chanson !


End file.
